


Carbonadium

by HotPantsLadyD



Category: Lady Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Blood, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Lady deadpool - Freeform, SHIELD, Swords, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPantsLadyD/pseuds/HotPantsLadyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury pays Lady Deadpool to go steal back shields information from Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carbonadium

"I really appreciate you helping the Avengers out. " the tall man spoke holding out his hand to shake 

Wanda shook his hand.  
"Of course! Anything for red white and blue. Plus your pirate captain is paying me. So that's a bonus. Oh shit. That was suppose to be a secret. Forget I said that."

"You're clear about the mission? I don't need to explain it again? " Captain America took his hand back looking down at the female Merc. 

"No, I knew the mission the first time you told me. I just love listening to a handsome man talk. That's why I made you repeat it five other time's. " she smiled at him threw her mask.

{Steven does have a great voice.}  
[Daken's voice is better. ]  
"I agree! "

"You agree? " Steve looked at her puzzles.

"Head voices. You know it's a girl thing. Well I'm off Cause I have a hot date to get back to. He's like a puppy. Can't leave him alone to long or else he'll pee on everything and destroy the house. Before becoming all sad, and what not." Wanda turned on her toes running out of the Avengers tower.

Once she was outside she pulled out her keys that Fury had given her  
[I wonder what kind of car it is! ]  
{It's probably a fancy. Like a speedy car.}  
"Idiots it can't be that fancy. We're not suppose to draw attention to ourselves... I mean myself...now let's see here. I was told the car is parked in the back corner. " she walked through the parking lot. Until she got to the back.  
{OH! BABY! is it the Lamborghini!!?}  
[Please let it be the Lamborghini how bad ass would we look driving that red sexy beast.]  
"It would be awesome. But Nick said it was a Mate Black car. So not that one"  
[Does anyone else find it odd that he told us the color but not the make?]  
"Now Where would the fun in that be? The readers don't want to know right away. Plus we need dialogue before we get to the action. They don't Even know our mission. Besides. I found our ride. It's that baby."  
{Aww that is disappointing }  
[It's still a nice car. Almost to fancy for us.]  
"A Jaguar xf supercharged v8! I feel like an old rich white man."  
She ran over to the car and unlocked the door. Opening it before climbing in. She put the keys in the ignition of the car, giving it a turn and starting the car.  
"Zoom zoom bitches!! " The Merc shifted the gear out of park and sped off.  
[When are we going to tell our readers what our mission is? ]  
{Oh let me tell them! }  
"NO! Not yet. Let it build. "  
{OKAY! so Nick is paying us 4.3 million to sneak into Hy..}  
"SHUT UP! I said not yet..though I suppose now would be a good time. Okay idiot voice one. Go."  
{Yay! Okay Where was I? }  
[About to tell the readers the mission.]  
{Oh, yes Fury wants us to sneak into Hydra steal back s.h.i.e.l.d's information on their families back. They some how managed to snag it all. Family members, numbers, addresses. Everything.}  
"Nick, gone and fucked up. But that isn't the best part. Go on tell them what The captain thinks We're doing."  
{Well Fury, doesn't want anyone to know about his mess up so Captain America thinks we are going in to spy on them to get Intel.}  
"What a door knob." Wanda kept speeding to her destination. 

The female Merc arrived at the Hydra base. She had pulled over a few miles before the base and got out. Leaving the car there, to walk on foot to the base. 

She made it to the place, and while staying hidden she acoped the place out.  
[I'm not seeing many guards out here.]  
{1,2,3,4…5..there's only five }  
"That means they're all inside. So let's come up with a plan. "  
{[A PLAN!? ]}  
"Yeah, shit guys. Don't sound so surprised. Let me think." Lady Deadpool started to look around like she was trying to piece together an idea.  
"Okay. I'm gonna kill one guy. Do the classic suit switch. Ill sneak in. Get the drive stick thing. Then we can start to paint the walls red."  
{Full proof!}  
"Um what? "  
[I think she meant foolproof.. ]  
"Oh that makes more sense okay. Let's get this going shall we?" 

With that said, The Mercenary start to move. Slowly and quietly to the guard who was standing alone. She carefully snuck up behind him and as quickly as possible Wanda wrapped one arm around his neck and the other on the side of his head. In one swift movement she twisted his neck. Causing it to break and him to die easily. Quickly and quietly as possible Wanda pulled the freshly dead Hydra agent.  
[That was easy.]  
{Yeah, well it was only one guy.}  
"Now to get him undress him. Hide my suit go in there and get the information. An easy job."  
[Wish Deadpool was here we use to have the best fights.]  
"He's like a demented brother. But I am galde he isn't here. He'd ruin the whole thing. Go in guns blazing. "  
{Yeah, cause he knows how to have fun.}  
[No, cause he's an idiot and a show off.]  
"Exactly. Ew..there's are so not my colors." Wanda pulled the Hydra mask on, leaving her hair down and out.  
[Wait..I've never seen a female agent. ]  
{Viper.. Jessica... }  
[Yeah them but not in uniform. ]  
"Shit..that is a good point.. " Wanda pulled off her mask  
[Cut it off.]  
{I don't think Daken would like it.}  
"Umm I wouldn't like it. I love my hair. " The merc pulled it forward looking at her beautiful long blonde hair.  
"No, I won't cut it. " Wanda started to stuff her hair up on the top of her head, pulling on the mask for a second time. Concealing her hair the best she could.  
[What about your boobs?]  
{Those might be a little harder to hide.}  
"No I got this." She pulled out a wrap bandage and began to take off her top.  
[That's not gonna have help.]  
"Yes it will. Just watch."  
Wanda began to bind her chest wrapping the bandage tightly around her beast.  
"Oh man it feels like I can't breath. "  
As the blonde finished binding her chest. She pulled on the Hydra shirt. There was a slight bump under the suit. But not fully breast shape.  
[I guess it will pass. Hopefully you don't get questioned]  
Wanda was only able to hide a hunting knife.  
"This might get challenging "  
She then hide her suit very carefully, on the path she would take to get back to her car. Once that was taken care of, The Merc was ready. She started to head into the base. 

Wanda got threw the doors okay, no one suspected a thing.  
"So far so good." She said to herself as she started to walk down a corridor. She did look a lot more masculine with her chest bound and her hair hidden.  
{Isn't it strange how easy this is?}  
[Man you probably just jinxed us! Some real bad shit is gonna happen to us now...]  
{I don't think so. This seems to be pretty easy}  
"Yup, I'm gonna die somewhere in this Hydra base because of you voice 2." She turned a corner and continued to walk.  
[Where are we going any way? We didn't look at a map.]  
"Yes I did. I got it memorized. We need to make are way to the east wing. Which is where I am going. After this hall we go threw the big doors up there make another right. Then the office I need to download the information back. Erase the file off their data base with this USB, then hall ass out. "  
[It's not gonna be that easy. Not with the jinx we now have on us.]  
{There is no such thing! }  
Lady Deadpool pushed up the door. This hallway was not as empty like the others. This one man was clearly Japanese, He wore a white and red kimono. As well as an Oriental Mask. He was surrounded by a team of Hydra agent's.  
[See.. Jinxed]  
Wanda started to walk she could feel the Man in the mask watch her as she walked.  
{He looks familiar.}  
[He looks like a Japanese warrior! ]  
{Holy shit! Wanda Thats Tomi Shishido!}  
"Bless you" Wanda whispered  
{NO YOU IDIOT. GORGON! HE USE TO WORK FOR HYDRA.}  
"No shit. Did you forget where we were?" She continued to whisper to the voices, as she made the final right turn.  
"Wait did you say use to? As in not anymore? Then why is he here? "  
{He's the leader of the Hand! He should be in Japan! I don't know why he's here.}  
[This is weird...]  
"Maybe it's a business? "  
{We should hurry up and get out of here.}  
Wanda pushed open a door and entered the room full of computer's. She walked to the specific one Fury told her to. And placed in the first USB stick. It started to download everything automatically, after Wanda and to type in the special password. Her back was to the door. Once the information was downloaded. She pulled the stick out, popping in the second one. Where she again had to type in a password. This was the USB with some kind of data erasing virus on it. Wanda wasn't to sure. She wasn't a computer genius. 

"Well well what do we have here." A mans voice suddenly pierced the silence.  
{[Busted..]}  
Wanda quickly stood up. She was crouching down in front of the computer prior to that. She turned to see it was the man in the kimono and mask, Gorgon. They're we're in a large open room, that had a lot of computers in it. Wanda stayed quiet looking over her shoulder. It was already at 80%  
"Thank God." She said in her head.  
"I have a feeling you don't belong here." Gorgon Took a step closer as he popped open his sword, still in it's sheath. "Am I correct? "  
The Mercs eyes drifted to his sword. She knew if she didn't say something this was gonna blow her cover. So she threw her arms in the air and yelled.  
"HAIL HYDRA! " she stood there with her hands up for a moment. She could tell Gorgon wasn't buying it. He drew his sword and went into a perfect stance. Wanda reached for her sword. Only to realize it wasn't there..she left it with her suit.  
"I suppose if I told you I got lost on the way to the bathroom, you wouldn't believe me...would you? "  
"Not one bit. " he then lunged at her swiping the blade down. But not landing a hit. Wanda was able to Dodge the attack easily. Jumping back she quickly pulled out her hunting knife. To which of course Gorgon laughed.  
"HEY! it's not the size that matters it's how you use it." Wanda took this time to get close to him, slicing at his chest. She only managed to cut fabric. Gorgon took a step back swinging his blade down again this time it did hit Wanda, in the right arm.  
"Ow! Suit this isn't even my suit! " she quickly gave a powerful roundhouse kick to his ribs, making contact she would then flip backwards after properly landing the kick. Getting some distance between them.  
Gorgon had hunched over from the kick. Wanda broke a few of his ribs. He stood back up.  
"Lucky shot"  
{This isn't going to end well for us if we can get that sword out of his hands.}  
[Am I the only one who's noticed... we're not healing.]  
Wanda looked down at her wound. Sure enough it wasn't healing. She quickly poked at it.  
"What the hell.. " she muttered  
Gorgon smirked "Ah, I see. You must have a healing power. I hoped you would. You're wondering why your cut isn't healing right? Well this beautiful sword of mine is made Carbonadium. I'm sure you've heard of it."  
Wandas attention turned to his sword.  
"So that's why I'm not healing. That's cheating. Using a sword that slows my healing, you big jerk! "  
"I would not call it cheating, I merely have the upper hand here." He lunged at her again this time she waiting. Waited until he was closer. As soon as her lifted his sword getting ready to swing it down Wanda stepped into him, using her right wounded arm to prevent contact with her as she turned so her back was pressed against him and in one swift movement she wrapped her left arm up around his neck and threw him down over her shoulder. Normally this move would be enough to disarm someone. Wanda pulled back her fist and was about to smack him in the face with it but movement caught her eye. He was bringing his foot up for a kick. The merc blocked it and jumped back doing an aerial. Once she landed she stood in stance holding her knife still. Gorgon quickly got to his feet, and without missing a beat he attacked her again. Swinging his sword around fiercely. A slice across the chest. The wound was deep. The blood spraying out. She tried to get more distance between them, but every step she took back he took two forward. He lunched the blade threw her shoulder. She tried using her knife. To block, but wasn't much match to a sword she was able to block a few strikes. Wanda then thought if she let him hot her again that would give her an opening. So she did. Gorgon got her in the left arm this time. Wanda could feel every second of the metal slice threw her flesh and pull it's was out. As quickly as she could she ramed her blade into his rib cage. The same side she had previously broken. He let out a cry of pain and the female merc knew without her swords this fight was going to end with her dead. She had already lost a lot of blood. Wanda hated it but she knew she had to run. Turning on her toes she ran towards the door. Gorgon seen she was trying to escape and he grabbed the fabric of the Hydra mask pulling it off. Lady Deadpools blonde hair fell out and down her back. But this didn't stop her from running. What did stop her though was Gorgons sword that was thruster threw her torso. She coughed out blood and fell to her knees. She could hear Gorgon laugh as he pulled his Carbonadium sword out of her and flicked the blood off the blade.  
He stepped closer to her and grabbed a handful of her beautiful blonde hair and held it up over her head. Using it as a handle. As he held the sword out straight to his side swinging it, to decapitate the merc. Just as the blade got close Wanda sighed. Yanking herself down to the ground. The blade only cut threw her hair. Placing her hands on the ground she kicked her leg back and kicked and kicked Gorgon in the jaw. Wanda sprang to her feet and sprinted out the door. Her vision hazzes in and out as she ran threw the halls she came from, leaving a heavy blood trail. 

Making it outside, she kept running. Tripping on a tree root she fell face into the dirt. Trying to gather strange, her body shaking for the lack of energy. Pushing herself up she started to walk. Down the path she put her suit. Once to the spot she picked it up and her weapons with a laugh.  
"Never doing a sneak in job again. " Wanda's voice is weak as she walked towards the car that was down the road a bit still.  
{We're not looking so good here..}  
[Is she safe to drive?]  
{I hope.}  
Lady Deadpool stayed quiet. She only had one thing on her mind. She had to get back home to Daken.  
She started to strip, removing the Hydra suit. She stepped into her own but the cuts on both arms and the stab wounds as well as the deep gash across her torso left her unable to push her arms threw the sleeves or up on properly. So she tied her sleeves around her waist.  
Once she reached the car she got in to the car and raced home. 

Wanda must have blacked out because she didn't remember the drive. But she parked the car, like an asshole grabbed her sword and got out of the car. Her seat covered in her blood. 

She made it to her door and climbed the flight of stairs to her apartment. She had used all her energy. She couldn't stand anymore she turned and pressed her back to her door.  
"Please be home."  
Wanda banged her head against the door. She was covered in blood, Topless, pale from massive blood lose and her beautiful long blonde hair was cut in evenly to her shoulders.  
"I really appreciate you helping the Avengers out. " the tall man spoke holding out his hand to shake 

Wanda shook his hand.  
"Of course! Anything for red white and blue. Plus your pirate captain is paying me. So that's a bonus. Oh shit. That was suppose to be a secret. Forget I said that."

"You're clear about the mission? I don't need to explain it again? " Captain America took his hand back looking down at the female Merc. 

"No, I knew the mission the first time you told me. I just love listening to a handsome man talk. That's why I made you repeat it five other time's. " she smiled at him threw her mask.

{Steven does have a great voice.}  
[Daken's voice is better. ]  
"I agree! "

"You agree? " Steve looked at her puzzles.

"Head voices. You know it's a girl thing. Well I'm off Cause I have a hot date to get back to. He's like a puppy. Can't leave him alone to long or else he'll pee on everything and destroy the house. Before becoming all sad, and what not." Wanda turned on her toes running out of the Avengers tower.

Once she was outside she pulled out her keys that Fury had given her  
[I wonder what kind of car it is! ]  
{It's probably a fancy. Like a speedy car.}  
"Idiots it can't be that fancy. We're not suppose to draw attention to ourselves... I mean myself...now let's see here. I was told the car is parked in the back corner. " she walked through the parking lot. Until she got to the back.  
{OH! BABY! is it the Lamborghini!!?}  
[Please let it be the Lamborghini how bad ass would we look driving that red sexy beast.]  
"It would be awesome. But Nick said it was a Mate Black car. So not that one"  
[Does anyone else find it odd that he told us the color but not the make?]  
"Now Where would the fun in that be? The readers don't want to know right away. Plus we need dialogue before we get to the action. They don't Even know our mission. Besides. I found our ride. It's that baby."  
{Aww that is disappointing }  
[It's still a nice car. Almost to fancy for us.]  
"A Jaguar xf supercharged v8! I feel like an old rich white man."  
She ran over to the car and unlocked the door. Opening it before climbing in. She put the keys in the ignition of the car, giving it a turn and starting the car.  
"Zoom zoom bitches!! " The Merc shifted the gear out of park and sped off.  
[When are we going to tell our readers what our mission is? ]  
{Oh let me tell them! }  
"NO! Not yet. Let it build. "  
{OKAY! so Nick is paying us 4.3 million to sneak into Hy..}  
"SHUT UP! I said not yet..though I suppose now would be a good time. Okay idiot voice one. Go."  
{Yay! Okay Where was I? }  
[About to tell the readers the mission.]  
{Oh, yes Fury wants us to sneak into Hydra steal back s.h.i.e.l.d's information on their families back. They some how managed to snag it all. Family members, numbers, addresses. Everything.}  
"Nick, gone and fucked up. But that isn't the best part. Go on tell them what The captain thinks We're doing."  
{Well Fury, doesn't want anyone to know about his mess up so Captain America thinks we are going in to spy on them to get Intel.}  
"What a door knob." Wanda kept speeding to her destination. 

The female Merc arrived at the Hydra base. She had pulled over a few miles before the base and got out. Leaving the car there, to walk on foot to the base. 

She made it to the place, and while staying hidden she acoped the place out.  
[I'm not seeing many guards out here.]  
{1,2,3,4…5..there's only five }  
"That means they're all inside. So let's come up with a plan. "  
{[A PLAN!? ]}  
"Yeah, shit guys. Don't sound so surprised. Let me think." Lady Deadpool started to look around like she was trying to piece together an idea.  
"Okay. I'm gonna kill one guy. Do the classic suit switch. Ill sneak in. Get the drive stick thing. Then we can start to paint the walls red."  
{Full proof!}  
"Um what? "  
[I think she meant foolproof.. ]  
"Oh that makes more sense okay. Let's get this going shall we?" 

With that said, The Mercenary start to move. Slowly and quietly to the guard who was standing alone. She carefully snuck up behind him and as quickly as possible Wanda wrapped one arm around his neck and the other on the side of his head. In one swift movement she twisted his neck. Causing it to break and him to die easily. Quickly and quietly as possible Wanda pulled the freshly dead Hydra agent.  
[That was easy.]  
{Yeah, well it was only one guy.}  
"Now to get him undress him. Hide my suit go in there and get the information. An easy job."  
[Wish Deadpool was here we use to have the best fights.]  
"He's like a demented brother. But I am galde he isn't here. He'd ruin the whole thing. Go in guns blazing. "  
{Yeah, cause he knows how to have fun.}  
[No, cause he's an idiot and a show off.]  
"Exactly. Ew..there's are so not my colors." Wanda pulled the Hydra mask on, leaving her hair down and out.  
[Wait..I've never seen a female agent. ]  
{Viper.. Jessica... }  
[Yeah them but not in uniform. ]  
"Shit..that is a good point.. " Wanda pulled off her mask  
[Cut it off.]  
{I don't think Daken would like it.}  
"Umm I wouldn't like it. I love my hair. " The merc pulled it forward looking at her beautiful long blonde hair.  
"No, I won't cut it. " Wanda started to stuff her hair up on the top of her head, pulling on the mask for a second time. Concealing her hair the best she could.  
[What about your boobs?]  
{Those might be a little harder to hide.}  
"No I got this." She pulled out a wrap bandage and began to take off her top.  
[That's not gonna have help.]  
"Yes it will. Just watch."  
Wanda began to bind her chest wrapping the bandage tightly around her beast.  
"Oh man it feels like I can't breath. "  
As the blonde finished binding her chest. She pulled on the Hydra shirt. There was a slight bump under the suit. But not fully breast shape.  
[I guess it will pass. Hopefully you don't get questioned]  
Wanda was only able to hide a hunting knife.  
"This might get challenging "  
She then hide her suit very carefully, on the path she would take to get back to her car. Once that was taken care of, The Merc was ready. She started to head into the base. 

Wanda got threw the doors okay, no one suspected a thing.  
"So far so good." She said to herself as she started to walk down a corridor. She did look a lot more masculine with her chest bound and her hair hidden.  
{Isn't it strange how easy this is?}  
[Man you probably just jinxed us! Some real bad shit is gonna happen to us now...]  
{I don't think so. This seems to be pretty easy}  
"Yup, I'm gonna die somewhere in this Hydra base because of you voice 2." She turned a corner and continued to walk.  
[Where are we going any way? We didn't look at a map.]  
"Yes I did. I got it memorized. We need to make are way to the east wing. Which is where I am going. After this hall we go threw the big doors up there make another right. Then the office I need to download the information back. Erase the file off their data base with this USB, then hall ass out. "  
[It's not gonna be that easy. Not with the jinx we now have on us.]  
{There is no such thing! }  
Lady Deadpool pushed up the door. This hallway was not as empty like the others. This one man was clearly Japanese, He wore a white and red kimono. As well as an Oriental Mask. He was surrounded by a team of Hydra agent's.  
[See.. Jinxed]  
Wanda started to walk she could feel the Man in the mask watch her as she walked.  
{He looks familiar.}  
[He looks like a Japanese warrior! ]  
{Holy shit! Wanda Thats Tomi Shishido!}  
"Bless you" Wanda whispered  
{NO YOU IDIOT. GORGON! HE USE TO WORK FOR HYDRA.}  
"No shit. Did you forget where we were?" She continued to whisper to the voices, as she made the final right turn.  
"Wait did you say use to? As in not anymore? Then why is he here? "  
{He's the leader of the Hand! He should be in Japan! I don't know why he's here.}  
[This is weird...]  
"Maybe it's a business? "  
{We should hurry up and get out of here.}  
Wanda pushed open a door and entered the room full of computer's. She walked to the specific one Fury told her to. And placed in the first USB stick. It started to download everything automatically, after Wanda and to type in the special password. Her back was to the door. Once the information was downloaded. She pulled the stick out, popping in the second one. Where she again had to type in a password. This was the USB with some kind of data erasing virus on it. Wanda wasn't to sure. She wasn't a computer genius. 

"Well well what do we have here." A mans voice suddenly pierced the silence.  
{[Busted..]}  
Wanda quickly stood up. She was crouching down in front of the computer prior to that. She turned to see it was the man in the kimono and mask, Gorgon. They're we're in a large open room, that had a lot of computers in it. Wanda stayed quiet looking over her shoulder. It was already at 80%  
"Thank God." She said in her head.  
"I have a feeling you don't belong here." Gorgon Took a step closer as he popped open his sword, still in it's sheath. "Am I correct? "  
The Mercs eyes drifted to his sword. She knew if she didn't say something this was gonna blow her cover. So she threw her arms in the air and yelled.  
"HAIL HYDRA! " she stood there with her hands up for a moment. She could tell Gorgon wasn't buying it. He drew his sword and went into a perfect stance. Wanda reached for her sword. Only to realize it wasn't there..she left it with her suit.  
"I suppose if I told you I got lost on the way to the bathroom, you wouldn't believe me...would you? "  
"Not one bit. " he then lunged at her swiping the blade down. But not landing a hit. Wanda was able to Dodge the attack easily. Jumping back she quickly pulled out her hunting knife. To which of course Gorgon laughed.  
"HEY! it's not the size that matters it's how you use it." Wanda took this time to get close to him, slicing at his chest. She only managed to cut fabric. Gorgon took a step back swinging his blade down again this time it did hit Wanda, in the right arm.  
"Ow! Suit this isn't even my suit! " she quickly gave a powerful roundhouse kick to his ribs, making contact she would then flip backwards after properly landing the kick. Getting some distance between them.  
Gorgon had hunched over from the kick. Wanda broke a few of his ribs. He stood back up.  
"Lucky shot"  
{This isn't going to end well for us if we can get that sword out of his hands.}  
[Am I the only one who's noticed... we're not healing.]  
Wanda looked down at her wound. Sure enough it wasn't healing. She quickly poked at it.  
"What the hell.. " she muttered  
Gorgon smirked "Ah, I see. You must have a healing power. I hoped you would. You're wondering why your cut isn't healing right? Well this beautiful sword of mine is made Carbonadium. I'm sure you've heard of it."  
Wandas attention turned to his sword.  
"So that's why I'm not healing. That's cheating. Using a sword that slows my healing, you big jerk! "  
"I would not call it cheating, I merely have the upper hand here." He lunged at her again this time she waiting. Waited until he was closer. As soon as her lifted his sword getting ready to swing it down Wanda stepped into him, using her right wounded arm to prevent contact with her as she turned so her back was pressed against him and in one swift movement she wrapped her left arm up around his neck and threw him down over her shoulder. Normally this move would be enough to disarm someone. Wanda pulled back her fist and was about to smack him in the face with it but movement caught her eye. He was bringing his foot up for a kick. The merc blocked it and jumped back doing an aerial. Once she landed she stood in stance holding her knife still. Gorgon quickly got to his feet, and without missing a beat he attacked her again. Swinging his sword around fiercely. A slice across the chest. The wound was deep. The blood spraying out. She tried to get more distance between them, but every step she took back he took two forward. He lunched the blade threw her shoulder. She tried using her knife. To block, but wasn't much match to a sword she was able to block a few strikes. Wanda then thought if she let him hot her again that would give her an opening. So she did. Gorgon got her in the left arm this time. Wanda could feel every second of the metal slice threw her flesh and pull it's was out. As quickly as she could she ramed her blade into his rib cage. The same side she had previously broken. He let out a cry of pain and the female merc knew without her swords this fight was going to end with her dead. She had already lost a lot of blood. Wanda hated it but she knew she had to run. Turning on her toes she ran towards the door. Gorgon seen she was trying to escape and he grabbed the fabric of the Hydra mask pulling it off. Lady Deadpools blonde hair fell out and down her back. But this didn't stop her from running. What did stop her though was Gorgons sword that was thruster threw her torso. She coughed out blood and fell to her knees. She could hear Gorgon laugh as he pulled his Carbonadium sword out of her and flicked the blood off the blade.  
He stepped closer to her and grabbed a handful of her beautiful blonde hair and held it up over her head. Using it as a handle. As he held the sword out straight to his side swinging it, to decapitate the merc. Just as the blade got close Wanda sighed. Yanking herself down to the ground. The blade only cut threw her hair. Placing her hands on the ground she kicked her leg back and kicked and kicked Gorgon in the jaw. Wanda sprang to her feet and sprinted out the door. Her vision hazzes in and out as she ran threw the halls she came from, leaving a heavy blood trail. 

Making it outside, she kept running. Tripping on a tree root she fell face into the dirt. Trying to gather strange, her body shaking for the lack of energy. Pushing herself up she started to walk. Down the path she put her suit. Once to the spot she picked it up and her weapons with a laugh.  
"Never doing a sneak in job again. " Wanda's voice is weak as she walked towards the car that was down the road a bit still.  
{We're not looking so good here..}  
[Is she safe to drive?]  
{I hope.}  
Lady Deadpool stayed quiet. She only had one thing on her mind. She had to get back home to Daken.  
She started to strip, removing the Hydra suit. She stepped into her own but the cuts on both arms and the stab wounds as well as the deep gash across her torso left her unable to push her arms threw the sleeves or up on properly. So she tied her sleeves around her waist.  
Once she reached the car she got in to the car and raced home. 

Wanda must have blacked out because she didn't remember the drive. But she parked the car, like an asshole grabbed her sword and got out of the car. Her seat covered in her blood. 

She made it to her door and climbed the flight of stairs to her apartment. She had used all her energy. She couldn't stand anymore she turned and pressed her back to her door.  
"Please be home."  
Wanda banged her head against the door. She was covered in blood, Topless, pale from massive blood lose and her beautiful long blonde hair was cut in evenly to her shoulders.

What felt like hours the door opened and Wanda fell back threw the open door. She smiled up at Daken. Who had a fearful look upon his face.

"Hi, miss me? " Wanda said before passing out from the blood loss.


End file.
